


The Odd Heroic Affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Crash be able to keep his Wumpa Secret from Crunch?





	The Odd Heroic Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think.

The Wumpa Fruit waits and when Crash enters the wumpa fruit gets the lubricant. Crash screams “woah,Woah,WOAH!” as the wumpa fruit puts the lubricant but as Wumpa Fruit puts the lubricant, the crate hops in. The crate Screams at the Wumpa Fruit “You were supposed to cum inside me tonight but instead I found you with HIM!” And the crate leaves. Just as the Wumpa Fruit was about to follow after Crate, Crunch walks in and says “What are you doing with Wumpa Fruit,My love?”  
Crash sadly says “woah”. The Wumpa Fruit sneaks out. Crunch Proceeds to say “I can’t stay mad at you because of your cute woahs” Crash shouts in glee”WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!” and Crunch leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by Frenzydog


End file.
